Rockin Heaven And Hell
by kurai-Heirrii-chan
Summary: Mikan and kurai are twins.Theyre also both half Angel And Devil.Wat'll happen wen Izumi sends them to GA?The girls r thrown in the middle of a war.Will they take sides or Declare war on the the angels&Devils."Our whole being is a Sin..."mikan whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**_IMPORTANT!: YOU GOTTA READ!_**

**Ellos, I had a new idea... I couldn't help it I had to start a new story. I know I should finish my other stories first but... Okay I think you get the point. I had to start it I think it's a really good idea. But I'm going to put up One chapter. Then if I get a good amount of reviews I'll continue. any ways I hope you guys like it. And if you want me to continue please review.**

* * *

_'Once upon a time a devil and a angel met in the only place possible. Earth, the place angels and demons can go freely.'_

_'The angel of love, a angel that had the ability to use abilities of other angels and make them her own. She enjoyed using water to play or even fight with. The most gorgeous angel wings, colored pure white. __Also a princess of heaven. Her name was Yuka many fell in love with just a look. Also feared through out heaven and hell.'_

_'The devil of hate, a devil that had the ability to use his own demonic power to block and use other devils and demons power and sometimes steal. He often used a strange and uncommon and difficult to master 'Black fire' as a attack or for fun. Prince of hell Izumi. His beautiful red and black feathered wings, like an angels but crimson and black. A man to be feared through out heaven and hell.' _

_'The two fell into a forbidden love at age 15. Once their relationship was found out. Yuka was to be sealed away. While Izumi was thought to be a sort of hero in hell. But he would rather die than watch his love be sealed away.'_

_"Izumi this is my final gift to you." Yuka smiled handing two new born twin girls, which was a surprise to Izumi. "Yuka these are..." Izumi smiled warmly. "I want to name the one with brown hair and eyes Mikan." Yuka smiled, as Izume chuckled. "You love tangerines so much you are willing to name your child after them. I think the judging by how dark her hair is, I'll name her Kurai."_

_'Yuka and Izumi kissed, then held each other closely. She kissed the foreheads of little Mikan and Kurai. "Good bye" She whispered. Yuka's body turned into feathers and floated to the heaven above.'_

**15 Years later**

**" SAKURA KURAI AND SAKURA MIKAN TO THE OFFICE...'NOW!'"**

"Tch, what ever..." A black messy boyish styled haired girl with cold blue eyes, known as Sakura Kurai walked down to the office with her younger brunette twin sister. Her name was Sakura Mikan. She had her long brown hair in pigtails. Mikan's eyes are a very dark crimson.

"Kurai-Onee-chan, don't tell me you punched a teacher again." Kurai glared at her. "I'll take that as a no." Mikan muttered as her sweat dropped.

They entered the Office. Kurai sat comfortably on a chair, while Mikan sat properly in a chair, looking nervous. "What's wrong with you? They probably just called us up here to yell at me; so relax." Kurai said calm and cool. Mikan blushed. "Well, it's not my fault I'm not a delinquent!" Mikan yelled blushing.

"Of course your not a delinquent, I mean you still ware polka dotted underware." Kurai said simply. Mikan blushed deeply, then exploded. "KURAI YOU BAKA,BAKA, PERVERT, BAKA, BAKA, PERVERTED BAKA!"

"Im not homo and even if I was, I wouldn't be a pervert with a kid like. Really now? I've been told worse." Kurai said smirking. "Ahem. Kurai, Mikan your father would like to speak to you privately, so I shall be in the hall if you need me." A old lady with gray hair said as she exited the room. And a handsome guy that looked 18 years old, with jet-black hair and deep blue eyes entered the room.

"Tch, it's just the old man." Kurai spatt out, getting up to walk out. But Izumi grabbed her collar, with a vein popping out of his head. "I'm only 30 years old and I look like someone of 18. It's so messed up how you act like I did when I was your age. And it annoys the hell out of me!" He shouted.

"Really? How proud you must be. I mean father like daughter, right?" Kurai said voice filled with sarcasm. "Outo-san, calm down Onee-chan is all ways like this. Now what did you want to talk to us about?" Mikan said feeling that she should stop the fight before the school was destroyed.

Izumi let go of Kurai and Kurai sat back down. "Oh, yes. You two are transferring to Gakuen Alice." Mikan and Kurai blinked in unison twice. "YOUR KIDDING ME, RIGHT!?!" Mikan and kurai Shouted in unison. "We have to go to a Devil/Angel school...!!" Kurai and Mikan said... more like shouted in unison.

**Skip Next day...**

"hmmmmm... I can't eat anymore chocolate waffles bunny-chan...Maybe one more..." Mikan mumbled in her sleep, while chewing on her pillow.

"You!... Jackass... You're going to pay... for eating my st-strawberries..." Kurai mumbled in her sleep.

**'Ring , WAKE UP BAKA, BAKA get up!! ' **The alarm clock sounded. a second later it was burnt crispy and had a ice icicle right in the middle.

"Tch, like hell I'm going to school today. Angels have to ware white, grey and blue. Devils ware black, grey and red." Kurai said waking up then she threw a pillow at Mikan.

Mikan rubbed her honey colored eyes. "Ohayo Onee-chan!!" Mikan said as she hugged Kurai tightly. "You know we have to practice fighting skills today, so if you want live i suggest you make this real quick."

"I know that!" Mikan said Smiling brightly. "Hai hai, you are a baka." Kurai got up and changed into a white tank top and black sweat pants. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and brush her boyish raven hair.

Her tank top hugged her body, she had curves in the right places. She wasn't flat as a board, the total opposite of flat. You could say normal girls compared to her were flat lands. (Not the huge as hell ones)

Mikan changed into a red tank top and black pants. She then brushed her long brown hair and put her hair into pig tails

Mikan's pants hugged butt more than her chest.(She's no flat) She preferred her tank top to be loose and easy to move in. Mikan's figure was simalier to her sisters.

Back to Mikan and Kurai. Mikan and Kurai Stretched for about ten minutes. Kurai grabbed two weapons; One black schyth with Kuroi Shikyo Homura (Black Death Blaze) engraved above the at the bottom, the were twin swords; red with Seinaru Kurenai Ame (Holy Crimson Rain) engraved on the blades.

"Time to train! Yosh!" Mikan cheered dashing out the door with Seinaru Kurenai Ame. Kurai sighed, she lazily followed.

They arrived at a lake in the middle of a forest. Mikan walked on the water barefoot. She closed her eyes and focused. Her eyes flashed open. One of her glowed bright crimson and the other dark saphire. A red tear stained her left cheek under her saphire eye. "**_'Akuma fuzen' (Devil Sin)" _**Mikan's voice echoed. Seinaru Kurenai Ame glowed a dark crimson. Her eyes were determaned.

Kurai chuckled. Kuroi Shikyo Humora shifted into two pure black daggers. Black flames fickes off the blades. Kurai licked the edge of one as she closed her eyes. She focused as Mikan did before. **_"Akuma Fuzen (Devil Sin)" _** Kurai whispered. Her eyes where now half opened. Her left eye was a cold crimson, a back tear stained her left cheek. Her saphire eye was lighter in color than Mikan's, but not any less colder than her left eye.

**_4_**

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

The two clashed blades in a flash. They were apart again just as fastas before. Mikan was faster and came at Kurai. Kurai Blocked the two blades with her own. Kurai smirked, not a good sign for mikan. Mikans eyes widen, she tried to remove her blades. But Kurai blocked in a certain way, so that mikan couldn't retreat. "Bang!" Kurai mouthed. Mikan closed her eyes waiting for an explosion. Kurai Grinned.

Kurai smirked as she heel kicked Mikan. Mikan fell on her butt after impacted. "You thought i was going to blow you to pieces, huh?' Kurai mused. "That-! That was dishonor able!! You cheated" Mikan stammered. Kuarai glared and pointed to her. "There is no Honor in fitting in Fuzen mode.... You should know that since you and I are the definition of Fuzen(Sin)." Kurai said darkly. Mikan rubbed her butt, as she complained about the pain. But kurai's words earlier hurt more... Kurai pointed Kuroi at Mikan. "You need to work on defence and attack less... and look for a weakness in the other person or peoples defence, Polka..."

"HAI Hai Sensei!" Mikan said getting up. Kurai yawned, cracked her knuckles and sat down against the Sakura tree. "That's enough for today..." Kurai said staring at the twilight sky. Kurai just stared for alittle while_. _The twins walked back to the dorms.

**Finished!!! Yay! I really hope you like it!!! I might continue even if I don't get enough votes! :P I at least want more than 5!**


	2. The theory and the kiss!

**Yo!! Minna!**

**Okay, I got a question about how Mikan's & Kurai's eyes change color.**

**When in Devil's Fuzen Form**

**Mikan- Her right eye is a Scarlet and her left eye is Sapphire. (Below her left eye is a red tear... You now like how Tsubasa has a black star?)**

**Kurai-Her right eye is Maroon and her left is Sky blue. (I looked up a color lighter than Sapphire and a color Darker than Crimson... So I changed it :P) (Oh and A black tear is under her right eye.)**

**-`-`-`-`-`--`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-Begin-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`---``--`-**

**Mikan's pov**

_'I can hear Nee-chan playing the piano.... I remember this song she composed it a year ago. It goes like _this' I thought laying down on my bed. I took in the smell of strawberries and vanilla as listened to the beautiful yet sad melody. I wait for the singing part and then I began to sing.

True words are surely  
Somewhere in the true world,  
Lurking  
In our wordless night.  
Surely even now

_'Nee-san has noticed that I'm awake.'_I thought sitting up staring at Kurai on the piano. _'Sugoi Nee-san liiks so beautiful playing in the sun light.' _I thought studying her features. _'We actually have 3 bedrooms, a kitchen and dining room. I always sleep in Kurai's room so I can listen to her piano or violin, and if I'm lucky her singing. It was pretty obvious I wouldn't hear her beautiful singing voice. She's talented in physical activity and the Arts. I'm more of the home maker type my self. I love to clean, cook ,and sing. I'm good at physical activity too though.' _I thought randomly.

Meeting each other in order to know loneliness,  
We won't know until we exchange a kiss.  
Even so, I am trembling with the joy  
Of having met you.  
Please support my heart.  
We will dream no more,  
We can't run to a warm place.  
We will surely overcome  
The cruel dawn.  
The abandoned quietness  
Will surely find  
The true words  
In order to lovingly hurt each other.  
Someday surely

_'Such a sad song.....' _Tears poured out of my eyes. _'Yet it's so soothing, I want to fall asleep to it. I can feel her thoughts and feelings, flowing through the music. I think it's like Mom and Dad's love in a way. But we cannot fall in love... Well unless we meet two people who would except us for who we are..... But even if that happen society would never except it.'_ I thought. It was an unfair feeling of loneliness in the song.

Kurai glanced at me in a sympathetic way. I knew she was wondering if I wanted her to play something else. But I just shook my in response to her silent question. _'Nee-chan acts indifferent.... That's only because in truth she is very sensitive to the feelings of others around her. Dad told me that mom had that ability. As for me I had her bubbly personality!'_ I thought happily smiling like an idiot.

Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating  
We will never become one.  
O cold starts before dawn,  
Please light  
The path that's just for us.

"Must you you always sing when I play?" Kurai asked in a monotone, as the song ended. She closed her eyes a moment hoping her eyes would adjust to the sunlight. It was way too bright for her liking.

"Yes I do." I answered wiping my tears. "Since I played for you, you can make me breakfast." Kurai said revealing her reasons for playing.

"Ah! That's why you played? How mean!" I whined as I got up to cook. I tied my hair with a hair tie that was on my wrist. I sighed as I put on a apron.

I took out a few ingredients from the frigde. I grew bored so I began to hum a song my sister often played on the violin.

(Its Ikuto's and Amus duet in shugo chara)

It only took 30 minutes to finish breakfast and set the table.

"Nee-San, It's done!!" I called, as I sat down.

**End of Pov**

Kurai came into the dinning room in a slow pace. She yawned. She went straight to the fridge and then chugged 5 cans of Dr. Pepper. Then stretched.

"Oi don't drink all the soda!!!" Mikan shouted.

"Urasai! I couldn't sleep! It was too damn loud last night!" Kurai muttered crushing a empty soda can in her hand. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

Mikan tilted her head. "I didn't hear a thing? I wonder why?" She asked questioning herself.

"Why? I'll tell you why, you sleep like a log! A bomb wouldn't wake you up! Sometimes I have to check your pulse to see if your alive!" kurai shouted, without stopping for a breath.

"What was it partying? Music?" Mikan asked sweat dropping. It must have been loud as hell to get her this pissed.

"No....... I heard explosions." Kurai answered biting down on a piece of toast. "Explosions? They have to be fire works right?" Mikan said thinking her sister was too paranoid.

Kurai shook her head. "I thought so at first too... But I could smell smoke and blood...." kurai said trying to carefully think this over. "I went outside to check it out. Patches of grass were scorched and pools of blood and clumps of animal fur." Kurai leaned back in her chair. Her eyes were dead serious.

Mikan's eyes widen for a second. But her expression became serious as well. "So your saying..... Dad sent us to a war zone?" Asked, inquiring Kurai's assumption. "Bingo! We have a winner." Kurai mused. Mikan took this theory into consideration.

"Your theory explains a lot though... It's summer and there are absolutely no students outside. Which is odd sense the weather is almost perfect... Normally Angel would embrace this weather...." Mikan said taking notes on the abnormalities of the school.

"You must have thought about this possibility for a while now, huh?" Mikan asked. kurai shook her head. "I put the pieces together as i played the piano. I really helps me think.'' She answered shrugging.

"I think I know why this school is a war Zone, too. Think about the students in the school. Opposites attract tension. Two sides that hate each other. This school isn't separated. But some might want to claim and restrict areas." Kurai hinted as she finished off her breakfast.

"So, basically saying that it's a territory War between Angels and Devils? So the reason we were brought here was to be the tie breaker?" Mikan said coming into a new realisation.

"Bingo again. But we are more like pawns to put our fellow students into order. And you wonder why I hate that Bastard. We are just dancing around in the palms of their hands!" Kurai explained, but here voice was clearly filled with disgust.

"But then again this is just my own minds warped theory..." Kurai muttered to herself before chugging her milk. "No, I think you maybe correct... Besides I share your warped mind.' Mikan mused cupping her chin.

Kurai put her glass on the table and stood up to leave. "Thanks for the food. I'll be out for a while." Kurai monotoned walking to the door. Mikan got up too. "I'll g-." Kurai cut her off right there. "You haven't brushed your teeth, changed , or eaten. Stay here. I'm going out for a nap." Kurai simply stated.

''But if it's like a war zone like you said won't it be dangerous.?" Mikan's voice trembled with concern. Kurai chuckled. "It's a million years to early for someone to even think I'm about to die. Let alone scratch me." Kurai smirked as confident as ever. She walked out of the dorm.

**Kurai's Pov**

It's been a good ten minutes since I left the dorm and started wandering around deepest part of a forest. I wanted to get as far away from the scent of blood...

_'Tch.... The scent of blood is everywhere...! The scent's driving me crazy....' _I thought trying to hold my breath. But I just gave up and lifted my head. I sniffed the air. _'It smells like rust...' _I thought in the middle of sniffing, trying to find a more pleasant scent. The wind blew a very..... irresistible, sweet , and somewhat familiar scent....

_'Why would blood smell so sweet and...... unbearably familiar...!' _My body became heavy and I was out of breath. I leaned against a Sakura tree. It felt as those the two parts of me were going into fullout war inside my body. I felt my neck, to check the rate of my heart beat. My eyes widen in surprise at the results.

_'My heart is beating faster than normally..... What the hell....?! Don't tell me that the blood has a special meaning.....No, maybe the person who cares it does.....'_My eyes widened a bit from the realisation. But that wouldn't last long. My eyes got heavy.

The last thing I could process before being engulfed by darkness was.... Warmth and pure relaxation washing over me..

**end of pov**

**Mikan's Pov**

I wandered aimlessly around the School campus. Mainly because I had no clue where I'm going. I smiled in awe about how big the academy is.

_'The buildings are beautiful, but I think the Sakura trees look better!' _I chimed in my head.

I closed my eyes, to mentally search for any life force so I could ask if Kurai's theory was true. I found about 3 angels and two devils and Nee-chan in the forest area.

My eyes widen a bit. One devil was oddly close to Nee-chan... It wasn't a normal devil is was a one of pure blood. _'That can't be good....'_

I felt a sudden fear was over me. I obvious was worried about Nee-chan.... I sniffed I took in the scent of blood. _'This was very bad.. It smells sweet.. She has more devil blood than me.... Devils are intoxicated by the smell of pure blood..Well she's half pure blood.. But really sensitive to it....' _

**_End of pov_**

**_Mikans flashBack_**

A 10 year old mikan is running in her kimono, trying to keep up with a 10 year old kurai. Kurai was waring baggy boy clothes. "Matte Nee-chan!!" Mikan called, just before tripping over herself. Scrapping her knee on a rock.

"Owie...! Ne, Nee-chan could you help me u-?" Mikan asked looking up at kurai. She stopped shocked at Kurai's expression. Kurai's face was pure red. Her Maroon eye showed lust engraved in it. Yet her Sky blue eye remained cold and unaffected unlike the rest of her. **(An This doesn't mean Kurai is Homo in anyway!!!! There is no L in this fanfic. Also i have nothing against L)**

Mikan noticed her breathing deeply. "Nee-?" Mikan called in confusion only to be stopped in mid sentence by Kurai. "Urasai and get away from me!" Kurai shouted looking away. "But-!" Mikan pleaded getting up. "No buts go!" Kurai cut her off.

Mikan sobbed and ran of to Izumi. While Kurai bit down hard on her hand. She let the taste of blood calm her, before spitting it out. Her expression returned to normal. "Damn.... why do you have to be so clumsy.. Why the hell do I have to be a blood adict like that bastard any way.?!" Kurai cursed.

Mikan sobbed in her Fathers arms. "Tou-san? Why does Kurai hate me?'' Mikan pleaded, she hated the thought of kurai hating her. ''Kurai is only like this when a person that is highly compatible is bleeding." Izumi answered calmly.

"Really? Does that mean Nee-chan does like me?" Mikan asked innocently. Izumi nodded. He mentally slapped himself. He was the main reason Kurai's body reacted like this to certain peoples blood.

He flashed back to when Yuka called him a Hentai that one time she tripped and hurt herself. He sweat dropped at the memory.

"How come I'm not like that?" Mikan asked tilting her head. "Ummm...." Izumi smiled trying to come up with a explanation for the 10 year old. _'Cause your not a pervert like your father' _Izumi answered in his thoughts.

"Your not mature enough yet!" Izumi's stupid explanation slipped out_. 'Stupid they're twins! No was she'll believe that!' _Izumimentally slapped himself again. "Ah, that makes sense!" Mikan nodded in agreement. Izumi sweat dropped and tilt his head. ''Eh?"

_'I forgot she got Yuka's dense and very thick skull......' _Izumi chuckled at the thought.

**end of flash back.... :3**

Mikan transported to kurai's location. Only to find a kurai being kissed by a 10 year old. Mikan was stunned by the scene.

A handsome grey blue eyed boy was kissing a unconscious kurai. She blushed, they looked perfect together. "What are you gawking at? old hag?" Youichi insulted after kissing kurai. His body looked like that of someone 10 years old. But Youichi was 16 in Devil years.

"Old? Hag?! I'm gawking at a 10 year old hentai!!!" She screamed. It was enough to wake up kurai. A vein popped out of kurai's head. She burnt 2 inches of Mikan hair, before Mikan noticed and nullified it.

"Teme? What the hell were you doing while I was sleeping you bastard?!" Kurai asked pissed now having Youichi as her main focus. Youichi smirked. "Tasting you of course." Youichi said in a seductive tone, as he licked his lips. Kurai noticed that.

She also noticed his features and size. She started laughing, laughing uncontrollable. mikan looked at her in chibi form wandering what the fuck?. Youichi was pissed. Kurai stopped. "That's cute but...." Kurai paused and grabbed Youichi's collar and brought him closer to her, only inches apart.

"Your real body would be better.." Kurai whispered, causing Youichi to blush. Kurai Kissed youichi. Youichi suddenly had the sexy body of a 16 year old, he then returned the kiss. The kiss was hugery on both sides. Youichi pinned kurai against the tree.

Mikan's jaw dropped and she was blushing like crazy. The two parted due to lack of breath. "See? Now it's sexy and cute at the same time." Kurai mused. Youichi blushed and nodded. "Who are you?" Kurai asked her main reason for the kiss was because it was oddly familiar.

Youichi froze. "You have no clue who i am?" Youichi asked making sure he heard right. "No a single one.. But I do know you belong to me though." Kurai monotoned. mikan looked backand forth and then screamed. "YOU BELONG TO NEE-CHAN???!?!!"

Ghost suddenly covered Mikans mouth. "mhmmhmm!!!" mikan tried to escape. "Well how he hell did you know that?" Youichi asked curiously, leaning against a tree. "I don't randomly kiss people like sir jackass (izumi). Also that black tear shaped black flame stone in your left earring could only belong to me." Kurai answered simply.

"You gave it to me. Bye for now... We'll talk later." Youichi looked back at Mikan and sweat dropped at the sight at mikan trying to beat up the ghost and escape_. 'How the did Natsume fall for that..... ?!_' Youichi thought before dissaperring.

The ghost disapeared 2 seconds after Youichi. "Who the hell was that?" Kurai and Mikan asked in unison.

**_..00..0.0.0.........................................................0..0.0.0..0.0.0...0.0..0._**

**Chapter 2 is finished!!! Yay! I wanted to introduce a new chara but I wasn't sure if it should be Aoi or Youichi...**

**Youichi-....... Why me?**

**Heirii- Cause Aoi bribed me with caki... *takes a bite of cake***

**Mikan- I want caki too.... **

**Kurai-........*yawns* Im tired....**

**Aoi-Since Kurai is older don't you think her romance should start first?**

**Youichi&Kurai- NO!! *blush* **

**Aoi- see, they even speak in unison... perfect couple!**

**Youichi&Kurai- Thnx 4 reading, please read our next chap.!!!**


End file.
